Last One Standing
by Houndour Rules
Summary: An old man tells of how the last titan brought down the killer of his teammates. Oneshot.


**Summary: An old man tells of how the last titan brought down the killer of his team-mates**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this one-shot except the plot and Richard who I deemed special enough to name after Robin. He's not Robin though so don't get your knickers in a twist (I need to stop watching UKTV).**

* * *

Last One Standing

An old man of around sixty years old sat in a chair in front of the young heroes in training and began to speak.

"Settle down all of you. Do you want to hear what happened to the last of the Teen Titans or not?" he said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice at the end. All of the children settled down immediately.

"Ok now where did we leave off?"

A boy around 12 years old raised his hand.

"Yes Richard do you remember?"

The boy called Richard hesitated for a second before sharing his answer.

"Well the last titan had gotten knocked out and the other titans were fighting Slade who had risen again"

"Ok then" said the man smiling slightly "On with the story. He awoke and as he did…"

He awoke and as he did a feeling of dread hit him.

_There's something I'm feeling_

_There's something that's wrong_

He checked his surroundings and the streets around him told him everything he needed to know.

_These streets are revealing_

_In the early morn_

He struggled to remember what had happened during the fight that had occurred the night before.

_The war was last night_

Remembering he had been badly wounded in the fight he looked at his side where a red stain was still slowly spreading.

_These wounds are not healed_

It was a wonder he was still alive with his massive blood loss.

_If we keep believing_

_Then we got to feel_

He staggered to his feet and looked at his fallen comrades

_As it goes_

_By the story that's already told_

He didn't need a doctor to tell that they were all dead

_Comes a time when we all must let go_

What had happened to them?

_What happened to the story_

It didn't take him long to remember

_Discontent it cuts inside_

Slade

_It's not meant to be this lonely_

_We were never meant to fail_

He looked at them more closely

_There's something that's crawling_

One had been crushed

_In my skin _

Lying next to him in a pool of blood another had had their throat slashed freeing him from the wreckage

_Emotions are falling_

Cyborg's limbs littered the room as he had been decapitated to the extent that no one would be able to repair him

_As it begins_

The last had been suffocated.

_I lost all my virtues, long ago_

As he looked at them tears came to his eyes

_I didn't want to hurt you but now we know_

_As it goes_

_By the story that's already told_

_Comes a time when we all must let go_

_What happened to the story_

After a short while he came to a grim resolve

_Discontent it cuts inside_

He would find Slade

_It's not meant to be this lonely_

And he would kill him

_We were never meant to fail_

_Never meant to fail_

_Never meant to fail_

_As it goes_

He hunted Slade down

_By the story that's already told_

And it wasn't long before he caught up to him

_Comes a time when we all must let go_

After a long fight Slade finally went down

_What happened to the story_

Only then did the last of the titan allow himself to cry

_Discontent it cuts inside_

He cried for his friends that had fallen

_It's not meant to be this lonely_

That could never rise again

_We were never meant to fail_

_We were never meant to fail_

They were never meant to fail so how did this happen?

_We were never meant to fail_

Why did this happen?

_We were never meant to fail_

_We were never meant to fail_

"With Slade dead he went home to the tower for a week before coming here to teach young heroes in the hope that they would not have a hard time of it as he did"

The bell rang and the children started to file out of the classroom.

Richard was the last to leave and before he did he asked one question.

"Mr. Logan is he still alive?"

Logan smiled a far away smile.

"Yes he is and he might be closer than you think. Now hurry up or you'll be late for your next class."

Richard nodded and ran off down the hall.

Logan looked down at his hand and began to fiddle with the ring that rested snugly on his middle finger keeping his identity safe.

After all these years he hadn't forgotten and he would pass on the story to make sure the world never would either.

**

* * *

How was that? Please people Read and Review I have writers block with my other stories because this one was nagging at me so I've published it so you guys can tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
